Untitled
by Elf Asato
Summary: Muraki's mother to her son.


**Title**:Untitled

**Author**: Elf Asato

**Warnings**: Squick, incest, NCS, statutory rape, creepiness, sexual abuse…

**Disclaimer**: This, most definitely, is _not_ mine.  Er, Yami, I mean…

**Summary**: Muraki's mother to her son.

**Notes**: This is actually all Rinoa Redcloak's fault.  See, she has this _theory_ about Muraki's childhood and while I was writing the ambiguous dialogue, it just popped into my head and went from there…

Untitled By Elf Asato 

Hello.

I see you.

Do you see me?

I'm right over there.

See now?

…No?

Well I see _you_.

Even as you run away, I can see you.

Yes, you're hiding, but I can _still_ see you.

Can you see me?

Still no?

Are you even looking?

…No?

Don't you want to see me?

…No, again?

Why not?  I want to see you.

I'm scary?

I'm not scary; you're just silly.

Come on out so you can see me.

Why won't you budge?

Don't you like me?

No?

That hurts.

I like _you_.

You don't care?

I care.

I like you.

…You hate me?

But I love you – can't you see?

No?

You're not even trying.

Open your eyes, silly.

Atta boy.  See me now?

Good, good.

Won't you stop hiding and come out here?

You won't?

Why not?

Are you afraid?  What are you afraid of?

…Afraid of me?

Oh come on now, open your eyes again.  Aren't I beautiful?

I'm revolting?

Well _I_ think _you're_ beautiful.

Yes, yes you are.

If you won't come to me, I'll go to you.

No, don't get up and run away – come back.

You're such a good boy.

Mama's favorite, yes you are.

Will you give me a hug?

…Silly, stop being shy.

If you don't give me a hug, I'm going to think that you don't love me anymore.

You don't love me anyway?

That hurts, Kazutaka.

Do you see?

Do you see me crying?

…Yes.

That's a good boy.  Give your mother a hug.

Good boy.

You're so beautiful, you know that?

Soon you'll be all grown up and I won't have my little boy anymore.

You say you can't wait to grow up?

Don't say that.

Stay my little boy forever.

Stay with me.

Yes, your mother loves you very much.

Will you give your mother a kiss?

Oh come on now.  Don't be shy.

You're such a good boy.

Will you always be this good to me?

…You're terrible to me?

Well yes you are, but I love you anyway.

I love you very much…much more than I do your father.

Will you stay this little forever?

No?  Why not?

You want to grow up?  How awful.

I want you little forever.

You want to be like your father?

Yes, I'd like that.

Your father is handsome – but you would be even more so.

…Would you like to play a game with your dear mother?

Oh come on, of course you do!

All little children love games.  Don't you love games, Kazutaka?

You don't love my games?

How hurtful.

I'm going to cry again.

Yes I will.

See me crying?

Oh good, you'll play a game with me, then?

Splendid.

Do you still want to be a doctor, Kazutaka?

Yes?  How wonderful.

Why don't we play doctor, then?

…You don't want to play?

Why not?

…You don't like the game?

Well _I_ like the game.

A pouting face doesn't suit you, darling.

Make your mother happy and play doctor with me.

You're such a good boy!

Would you like to be the doctor?  Shall I be the patient?

…No?

Then I shall be the doctor and you will be my patient.

Don't you like that arrangement, either?

Well I can't think of any other way we could play, so I will be the doctor.

Why don't you lie down, my darling patient?

Good boy.

Let's see…where do you hurt?

You're perfectly fine and don't hurt anywhere?

Well, if you were just fine, then you wouldn't be seeing a doctor, now would you?

I shall just have to find out myself, then.

Your cheek is so warm.

Perhaps the inside of your mouth is sore – shall I check?

No?

Well you're sick patient and as a doctor I must do whatever I can to make you feel better.

You're just fine, you say?

Don't be silly – you're very ill and I'm the only one who can make you feel better.

Don't worry, mommy will kiss it and make it better.

That's what you're afraid of?

Oh Kazutaka, you say the silliest things!

Yes, mommy will make it all better…

Ow!

Kazutaka, it's not nice to bite someone's tongue.

Very well, we'll move on with your examination and come back to your sore mouth later.

How about your ear?  Do you have an earache?

No?

Well it's very warm, so it must be infected.

Let mommy kiss it and make it better.

Oh, that tickles, you say?

That's just it healing, darling.

Yes…it's getting better.

Oh, why do you jerk away?

Well, it's better now so let's move on.

How about your neck?  Do you have a sore throat?

You know, you can have an ailment without it ever hurting, Kazutaka, so let mommy kiss and make it better.

Yes, your throat is very warm so it must be infected.

It's getting better, Kazutaka.

Much better.

Oh, that hurt?  I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to bite you.

Let me make it all better.

Yes, it's getting better, Kazutaka.

Very much so.

How rude to push me off like that!

If you'd like, we can quit the game right now and I'll give you a spanking for being so rude to me.

…No?

You want to continue the game?

You're so good to your mother.

To continue your examination, I need to remove your shirt.

Oh, cold, darling?

Mommy will make sure to change that.

How about these little buds?

They don't hurt…?

But they _look_ like they need my attention.

Yes, they do.

Mommy shall kiss them to make them better.

I heard that little gasp of yours – didn't I tell you?

I'll make it all better.

Just relax.

…From how you're breathing, Kazutaka, one would think you're getting worse.

I'll just have to administer a different treatment, then.

You say my biting hurts?

Well honey, it's making it better.

…Perhaps it hurts elsewhere.  Shall we have a look?

Why don't you take off your pants so mommy can see?

Don't look at me like that…

Good boy.

And your underwear, too, darling.

Yes, _very_ good boy.

I see the problem, Kazutaka.  Do you want me to fix it?

…No?

Well honey, it's only going to get worse, so let's make it all better now.

You're very warm there, darling.  …And as you know, warmth is a sign of infection that must be remedied.

Why are you whimpering like that?  Does my touch hurt it that much?

You must be very ill and in need of my special care.

Mommy will kiss and make it better.

Don't squirm too much, Kazutaka, or else it won't get better.

Yes, you're such a good boy, darling.

Don't you feel it getting better?

I do.

Oh darling – you're panting hard; it must hurt so much…

Perhaps we need to administer extra special treatment.

Would you like that, darling?

…No?

Well you're very ill and you need to get better, so I'll take whatever action I must in order to heal you.

Wait a little while for your mother to get ready for this special procedure.

Kazutaka, darling, why don't you look at me like that always?

You're usually so hateful – I love you like this.

That's why I love to play these games with you.

You're just like your father.

And yes, your father loves this special procedure, too, very much.

Ready now, darling?

Good.

Oh, isn't this nice, Kazutaka?

It's very nice, isn't it?

Yes, I think so, too.

Now, for this special procedure, you have to move like this…

See?

No?

Well let me do it again…

Got it now?

Oh, Kazutaka you're so silly!  You knew how to move the whole time, didn't you?

You're so darling.

Shall we begin this special procedure?

No?

But Kazutaka, you're very ill.  You have no choice.

So we shall begin.  Move like I showed you, darling, and it'll make everything better.

…Good boy.

Yes…

You're a _very_ good boy.

This is why you're mommy's favorite.

…Yes…

You're _much_ better to play with than those dolls.

Dolls are to be looked at, not played with?

But they're so much…fun…

You don't think so?

Well, play with them like I do and perhaps you'll change your mind.

After we finish playing this game, I'll give you a doll of your own.

…Yes…

I think I have the doll for you…

…Oh, do I…

She's a nutcracker and you can name her whatever you desire.

…Whatever you desire…

But don't you dare love her more than you love me, Kazutaka.

I'll break her if you do.

Do you understand me?

…Good.

Yes…oh yes, that's very good.

You're so good, Kazutaka.

…So much like your father…

How satisfying…

Are you feeling better, darling?

I am.

Wasn't that game of ours fun?

It wasn't?

Perhaps…in an hour or so we can have another shot at it?

No?

…Very well.

Your father will be home tomorrow so I can wait.

I love you more than him, though.

Don't you love me like that, too?

…No?

How horrible!

_I'm_ horrible?

You're so terrible, Kazutaka!

Yes, _you_!

You're so much like your father that I hate it!

…The spitting image of that bastard!

Oh Kazutaka…don't look at me like that…!

I didn't mean it, honest I didn't!

I love you.

…_Fine_.

I'll get you your damned nutcracker…

But Kazutaka, I'm warning you.

Don't you _dare_ love her more than you love me.

I'll shatter her to pieces if you do!

…What a horrible thing to say.

_I_ love you…even if _you_ don't.

…You don't, you say?

You're such a wretched child.

Do you honestly love to make your dear mother cry?

See me?

You're not even looking.

See me cry?

…Yes, I knew you didn't like that.

Oh…you love me now?

Well, I love you, too.

Tell me Kazutaka, will you love me forever?

No, don't answer that.

Just let me hold my little boy.

-**Owari**-

That was honestly the most screwed up thing I've ever written.  Can you believe that my wondering if the bunnies outside could see me through my window inspired this?

_5-25-03_


End file.
